Rain
by mayooooo
Summary: Hujan. Sebuah karunia Tuhan yang membuat hampir semua orang yang berada diluar rumah menghentikan semua aktivitasnya.Hujan. Sebuah karunia Tuhan yang membuat Lelouch mendapatkan sebuah pengalaman. discontinued


Prologue

.

.

Pemuda tampan berambut raven itu mempunyai banyak hobi.

Salah satu hobi baru yang ia temukan menarik adalah 'Menikmati keindahan hujan'.

Suzaku—teman satu kamarnya di asrama sekaligus sahabatnya, selalu memberi berbagai ekspresi lucu dan heran tatkala sahabat bermata amethyst-nya itu kerap sibuk sendiri di kamar, dengan terburu-buru mengambil kanvas, kuas, dan berbagai alat melukis lainnya dan kemudian terbirit-birit turun ke lantai bawah (Dan dia tak jarang mendapat rasa nyeri karena jatuh di tangga) dan menengok ke segala arahnya dengan terburu-buru—seolah itu adalah akhir dari dunia— dan lalu berlari lagi, terpeleset lagi, dan dengan bahagia meraih sebuah payung, dan kembali berlari ke pintu, dan kata-kata yang Suzaku dengar darinya hanyalah 'Aku akan pergi sebentar!' ketika hujan turun.

Suzaku masih mengerutkan alisnya, masih mencoba berpikir keras apa yang membuat Lelouch begitu cintanya dengan hujan.

Oke, dia membawa alat melukisnya. Dan Suzaku tahu, Lelouch adalah seorang mahasiswa dengan bakat tinggi—salah satunya melukis— dan kini sedang terkena _Artblock_ berkat lukisannya yang dibilang 'tak bernyawa' oleh salah seorang pengamat seni.

Toh, hey, semua lukisan memang tak bernyawa, 'kan?

.

.

Lelouch berniat untuk jadi pelukis. Meski dia terlahir jenius, dengan berbagai bakat lainnya seperti halnya bermain catur, matematika, fisika, kimia, pengetahuan sosial, dan berjudi, ia bersikeras untuk jadi pelukis. Kenapa? Karena ia menikmati disaat dia harus mencari inspirasi dan lalu berimajinasi sepuasnya. Semua temannya sangat menyukai lukisannya yang kental dengan kesan 'elegan'. Tapi dosennya, seorang lelaki berambut hijau tua yang belum juga menikah di usianya yang terbilang cukup umur itu—Jeremiah Gottwald (Orange adalah panggilan kesayangan Lelouch untuk 'Dosen menyebalkan' itu.) terus mendengus dan berkata : "Bisakah kau melukis sesuatu yang natural? Meski indah, ini semua tak bernyawa." Dan kini ambisinya adalah membuat dosen yang berhasil membuat dirinya down itu_ jawdrop_. Harus, harus, harus. Pokoknya, HARUS.

Dan dia merasa Dewi Fortuna memihak kepadanya, dan itu terbukti ketika sebuah hujan deras melanda saat ia selesai kuliah, disaat dimana ia berjalan dengan payung hitamnya sambil terus mengejek dosen menyebalkannya—Orange dengan berbagai ekspresi wajah, ia menemukan sesuatu yang bagus.

Seorang gadis.

Untuk tepatnya, seorang gadis aneh tanpa payung ditengah hujan deras di sebuah jembatan.

Sedang apakah dia?

Lelouch menyimpulkan, dengan otak jeniusnya itu, dia sedang menangis.

.

Bagi yang nggak tahu, seorang Lelouch Lamperouge ternyata mendapatkan sebuah bakat baru yang agak berguna.

_Stalking._

Stalking siapa?

Gadis aneh berambut hijau yang selalu berdiri di jembatan itu setiap hujan.

Buat _apa_?

Lelouch tidak tahu mengapa, dan ia pernah sempat berpikir (dan nggak mendapatkan jawabannya) mengapa ia begitu mengagumi sosok gadis yang kira-kira setahun lebih muda darinya itu. Mungkin karena rambut hijaunya yang lurus dan jatuh ketika air hujan menghujamnya, mungkin karena kulit pucatnya yang sepucat porselen, mungkin karena mata_ Amber_-nya yang menyala indah meski sedikit tertutup oleh poninya yang tak terduga panjang itu.

Tapi sepertinya Lelouch meragukan faktor-faktor tersebut, mengingat ia selalu dikelilingi oleh gadis-gadis yang jauh lebih cantik darinya. Dan anehnya, mereka tidak membawa mata Lelouch ke arah mereka, lain halnya dengan gadis asing ini yang berhasil merenggut perhatian Lelouch secara rutin hanya dengan hujan-hujanan.

Pokoknya, kesimpulan yang Lelouch dapat dari gadis itu adalah,

_Indah._

Sosok inspirasi yang tiada tara.

Dan kalau kalian bertanya-tanya, apa yang dilakukan gadis itu disitu,

Dengan bodohnya, Lelouch berpikir;

'Gadis itu pasti sedang mencari Flu supaya dapat tidak sekolah beberapa hari.'

...

Apakah hobi barunya ini membuat kejeniusannya berkurang?

.

_Lupa._

Kayaknya sebuah kata simpel itu yang tidak sengaja menempel dan terterap dalam otak Lelouch saat ini. Plus, dia harus menyiapkan sebuah kantung tebal—dan kalau tidak punya, dia yang malas itu mau tidak mau harus keluar untuk mencari pekerjaan untuk mengganti alat-alat lukisnya dengan yang baru.

Kenapa dengan alat lukisnya?

Rusak.

Mengapa bisa rusak?

Karena ia telantarkan.

Kenapa ia telantarkan?

Well, yeah. Lelouch yang seharusnya mendapat sebuah pekerjaan yang ia tunggu-tunggu—melukis, berhubung ia sudah mendapat inspirasi yang katanya tiada tara itu malah jadi sibuk menatapi gadis asing nan aneh tersebut. Semua pikirannya jadi tersita kesana. Gadis itu bagaikan lubang hitam baginya, yang berhasil menyedot apa yang dimilikinya kearahnya. Alhasil, alat-alat lukisnya yang sengaja ia bawa dari rumah untuk niatan melukis gadis itu berserakan entah dimana tersiram oleh air hujan.

Lupa melukis.

Intinya, itulah hal yang Lelouch alami. Bukan cuma sekali, bahkan sampai lebih dari 5 kali, berhubung sekarang sudah memasuki musim hujan.

"Haah.." Lelouch menghela nafas kembali seraya memunguti alat-alat lukisnya yang sepertinya sudah tidak berguna itu. Ia yang nampaknya sudah mulai pegal berdiri di balik sebuah pohon untuk mengintip (bagi Lelouch menikmati keindahan) gadis itu dari kejauhanitu kemudian berjongkok. Melukis sama sekali tidak terpintas meski cuma sekelebat di pikirannya. Ia yang memorinya dapat bertahan lama meski cuma sekali baca itu, jadi pelupa—entah karena hujan atau gadis ini. Lupa waktu. Lupa makan. Lupa rasa dingin. Lupa melukis. Lupa kalau punya janji dengan Shirley hari ini.

Hujan bukannya semakin mereda, tapi malah semakin menderas. Hal itu menggerakkan hati Lelouch untuk mengecek jam.

Jam 2 siang.

Ah, dia lupa makan siang.

Masa bodoh.

'Hmm, 1 jam lagi aku akan pulang.' Pikirnya mantap.

Dan satu jam lagi, ia bilang 'Aku akan pulang satu jam lagi.' dan lalu 'Satu jam lagi.', dan terus sampai 'Satu jam lagi.' Dan terus begitu siklusnya.

Hujannya makin memperparah keadaan. Lelouch yang sudah dilindungi oleh sebuah payung hitam berukuran medium itu saja sudah menggigil akibat suhu yang dingin, tapi gadis itu seperti mati rasa, terus menunduk dan berdiri. Lelouch sampai tak yakin apakah dia bernafas atau tidak.

Pemuda yang Desember nanti umurnya akan genap 19 tahun ini memicingkan matanya, merasa mulai bosan dan di waktu yang sama memfokuskan pandanganya pada gadis berambut hijau itu.

'Dia mulai bergerak.'

Gadis itu mulai maju, mendekati pegangan jembatan, menaikkan satu kakinya ke pegangan itu, dan..

"OI!"

Sebuah payung hitam terbang.

.

.

Makasih udah baca  
:D


End file.
